Land Rover Fire Drake
The '''Land Rover Fire Drake '''is a light multiple rocket launcher system initially developed for the Turkish Army but then adopted by the armies of the New Commonwealth. Design The Fire Drake is based on the standard Land Rover 127 hi-cap pick up truck and has a 40-round box launcher for the Type-63 107mm light support rocket fitted in the flatbed at the back. The vehicle is normally operated by a crew of two (driver/gunner) but in emergencies can be operated by just the driver. The vehicle is fitted with a basic targetting computer that allows the gunner to work out the right angle at which to launch the rockets depending on the range of the target. The Type-63 107mm rocket has a maximum range of 5 miles and can be fitted with HE or anti-personnel warheads. An electric motor powers the entire mechanism for aiming the weapon. Engine Power comes from a 2.5ltr four cylinder diesel engine which produces 108hp. It is linked to a 5-speed manual gearbox that was calibrated for greater torque over speed which was necessary for rough ground driving. Support Vehicles Land Rover 101 Reload Carrier The Fire Drake was often supported by a forward control version of the Land Rover 101 which carried upto 120 rounds of ammunition in the rear of the vehicle and an additional 40 rounds could be carried in a trailer. The ammunition was carried in racks of 10 that could be slotted easily into place on the Fire Drake. Full reloading took less than a minute. Land Rover Shoreland Artillery Observation Post (AOP) A section of Fire Drakes was often accompanied by a Shoreland AOP vehicle which was responsible for locating and selecting the targets. The Shoreland had more armour and a lower profile than the Fire Drake since it was more likely to take enemy fire. Service History Turkey The Fire Drake was originally developed for a Turkish Army requirement for a light rocket support vehicle that could travel with the troops and give superior firepower over an enemy fortification. Land Rover put forward its Land Rover 127/Type-63 combination in 1984 and after trials in the UK and Turkey it was accepted into service in 1985. The Turkish Army were so impressed with the vehicle that a total order for 350 vehicles were acquired although production was disrupted by the sudden British and Canadian orders. The vehicles saw extensive service against Wasaw Pact forces in the '91 Disaster. New Commonwealth The British Army initially rejected the system but then re-evaluated it during the arms build-up following the US Coup. Canada also took a big interest in the vehicle as did a number of other New Commonwealth nations and an order for 1,000 examples was placed in 1988. Being a relatively simple design construction proved no problem not requiring any specific new tooling. Britain and Canada received the bulk of examples while Australia and South Africa built their own versions. The vehicle was extensively used during the '91 Disaster where its excellent firepower and mobility proved real assets in the close quarter fighting in southern Canada. Only its lack of protection proved a criticism and it was not uncommon for crews to put iron plates on the floor of the vehicle to give protection against mines. Category:Land Rovers